


Everything

by The Almighty Drawing Tablet (The_Tablet)



Category: Metallica
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Smut, metalliverse, not written on meth for a change ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tablet/pseuds/The%20Almighty%20Drawing%20Tablet
Summary: something i needed to get out.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i know, i KNOW, i’m supposed to be working on The Answer. but as the folks over at Rockfic say, “You can’t stop a plot bunny!”  
> or smth like that i don’t remember how it goes..  
> ANYWAYS!  
> my sincerest apologies if the writing is lacking in some places. i'm an artist after all!  
> sorry if it sucks aoeijfsdopgidjaekrj;dkj;sfkjsdf ;-;  
> but pls  
> ~ENJOYYYYYY~!!!!

Kirk and Cliff began to slowly unfuse in a dishevelled, passionate mass of light, Cliff on top of Kirk, kissing him heatedly as he fingered his crotch.

“We have to... we can’t keep doing this, they’ll notice.” Cliff gasped as he rolled off Kirk, causing them to fully unfuse.  
Kirk, meanwhile, was on his back, tears forming as he remembered Cliff’s words.

“So he doesn’t care..?” he whispered to the sky, willing himself not to cry in front of everyone. Feeling a spark of obnoxious energy light up within him, he gracefully danced towards Cliff, pulled him close, and whispered, “We need to talk.”, before pirouetting away with a smug smirk, not caring that he probably made the biggest scene in Thrasher history.

“What’s gotten into him?” Connie asked with a hint of annoyance.

“Nothing, love. I think he’s just being a fucking diva as usual.” Cliff chuckled.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got stuff to take care of.”  
And with that, Cliff had taken off looking for Kirk so they could talk.

* * *

“Kirk, you have to stop this.” Cliff said bluntly.

“Stop what?” Kirk retorted sassily.

“You know what you were doing. ‘We’ aren’t a thing anymore! It’s high time you’ve just accepted I’m with Connie now and moved the fuck on!”  
Kirk resisted the urge to slap Cliff. How fucking dare he tell him to just “move on”, after everything they’d been through, with the war and his petty little game of pretend, that he FORCED him to keep quiet about!?

“So what?!” Kirk yelled.

“That was all for NOTHING?! All the times we fucked, all the kisses, everything we’ve been through, me keeping your little secret — that all means nothing to you??!” Kirk cried, trying to hold back his tears.

“Am I... just.. nothing to you?” he managed to choke out, the tears he’d been trying so hard to hold back finally slipping past the corners of his eyes. Before giving Cliff a chance to reply, the smaller Thrasher tore out of the room with an anguished sob.

Cliff just stood there for a few minutes, the words _I fucked up_ echoing over and over in his head.

_No, you still have a chance._

_Go after him._

“Kirk, WAIT!!” Cliff yelled, taking off after him.  
Both ignored the worried looks Lars and James gave them as Kirk ran out of the mansion and out into the night, Cliff not far behind him.

“Kirk!”

Kirk didn’t know where he was running. A few sharp turns and a steep-ish hill later, he found himself in front of... the lighthouse. The lighthouse where Cliff had taken his virginity. He never thought he’d end up here, considering he wanted to be as far away from Cliff as possible. Opening the heavy door, he ran up the stairs and into the single bedroom where it all began. He slammed the bedroom’s door shut, fell onto the mattress and curled up into fetal position as he finally let his tears fall. Suddenly, he heard footsteps, and someone calling his name. Cliff! Kirk realized frantically. But before he could think of what to do, the bedroom door opened. And sure enough, Cliff was standing there, somewhat out of breath from all that running.

“What do you w—” Kirk’s question was cut off by Cliff ripping his shirt off and crushing their lips together in a frenzied kiss.

“I want you.” Cliff whispered breathlessly. 

“Why?” Kirk huffed.

“You clearly don’t care about me—”

“Yes, I do.”

“You’re mine, Kirk. Do you understand me?” Cliff snarled as he tore the shredder’s pants off, smirking when he saw that Kirk wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath his jeans.

“What?” Kirk gasped, unable to believe the words he was hearing.

“Mine, Kirk Hammett.” Cliff repeated himself in that guttural tone that turned Kirk on. But the smaller Thrasher was still a little apprehensive, and doubtful.

“I should’ve realized that sooner.” he whispered, before capturing Kirk’s lips once more in a softer, gentler kiss. He eventually moved down to kiss his bronze chest, wanting to feel and kiss every inch of him once more. When he reached Kirk’s stomach, however, he noticed several faint marks on his belly and around his hips. Marks Cliff couldn’t remember leaving. Immediately guessing who it could’ve been, he frowned, before looking back up to meet Kirk’s eyes.

“Have you been fucking Jason?” Cliff whispered as he stroked Kirk’s leaking cock. He swirled his thumb around the head and licked his lips as Kirk cried out beneath him.

“W-well, since you were too busy — ah! — with her, I thought y-you wouldn’t c-care!” Kirk stammered between moans.

“Turn over.” Cliff commanded.

“What?”

“I said, turn over.”  
Kirk meekly obeyed as soon as Cliff used that tone. Within seconds,  
_SPANK!_  
went Cliff’s hand on his ass, punishing him for being unfaithful.  
Gone was the former King’s caring, lighthearted side, fully replaced by a dominating, possessive Thrasher Kirk never knew lived inside of Cliff.

“You little slut. Just because you don’t have my cock in yer ass doesn’t mean you have to get Jason’s!” he bellowed.

“How many times?”

“T-ten, Cliff. No m-more than that, I s-swear!”

With an angered roar, Cliff spanked him again, hard. Though Kirk wouldn’t say it, this possessive, dominating side of Cliff drove him wild in the best way possible. 

“What do you have to say for yourself?!”

“S-sorry —” SPANK!  “— I-I said, sorry! I w-won’t do it again!” Kirk cried out as Cliff rained more spanks onto his now pink, sore ass.

“That’s right. Because you’re mine and only mine. Nobody else gets to touch you. Understood?” Cliff whispered.

“Y-yes, Cliff.”

Cliff then proceeded to kiss Kirk’s sore bum gently so as to soothe the pain. After nudging Kirk gently to signal him to turn back over, he cupped the smaller Thrasher’s face in his hands.

  
“I never told you how beautiful you are. I really should have done that sooner...” Cliff murmured,  he admired Kirk beneath him, before kissing him again.  
  
As they kissed, Kirk unbuttoned Cliff’s shirt and threw it to the side, before his fingers flew to the fly of Cliff’s jeans and deftly unzipped it. Cliff only broke the kiss to finish taking the jeans and his boxers off.

“I want you and only you, my Kirk.” Cliff briefly kissed his lips.

“I love you.”

And just with those few words, it was just like old times. But now, their actions were backed with genuine love and desire for one another, and both were fully aware of it too. It made what they were doing feel different, more intimate.

“Cliiiiiffffffffffffff,” Kirk mewled as Cliff’s tongue worked its way deeper into his twitching hole. The sounds he made only egged the rebellion leader on as he suckled and licked relentlessly at the pink hole before him, like he was having his last meal. He only stopped when Kirk let out an almost musical scream as he pounded his fists against the mattress.

“FUCK ME, CLIFF! FUCK ME!!!”

Chuckling, the taller Thrasher crawled back on top of a trembling, moaning Kirk.

“You want it, don’t you?”

Kirk nodded frantically, wanting Cliff's long, thick cock fucking him till he saw stars more than anything.  
Cliff slipped a finger slick with spit into Kirk’s entrance.

“This okay?” he asked.

“I know it’s been awhile since we’ve—”

“Don’t worry, just keep going, please.” Kirk replied.

So Cliff slipped in a second finger, causing moans and curses to tumble out of the Thrasher’s mouth. He scissored inside a couple of times before working to find Kirk’s prostate. He knew he’d found it when Kirk jerked his hips upwards and yelped “AH! There!”.  
Cliff began to thrust his fingers in and out, savouring the reactions he got. By the time he slipped a third one in, Kirk was trembling and begging for more. Feeling that he was ready, Cliff pulled his fingers out, before spitting on his hand and slicking up his painfully hard, cock.

“You’re just as tight as I remember, sugar.” Cliff groaned as he pressed inside for the first time in what seemed like eons.  
In a few moments, he was all the way in. The way Kirk twitched and sighed as he took all of Cliff in, the Thrasher on top was convinced that they were meant to be like this joined like this from the very beginning, lion and lioness.

“Move. Please.” Kirk broke the silence with a quiet plea.  
Cliff gladly obliged. He started at a gentle, leisurely pace, easing them both into it, slowly sliding out and pushing back in. Too slow, thought Kirk.

“Faster, Cliff.” Kirk whined impatiently. Cliff responded by steadily picking up the tempo of his movements by just a little bit. He didn't want to go too fast, because he wanted them both to really feel every ounce of their love, desire and pleasure. But between Kirk's tight ass gripping his cock and the delicious sounds he was making, he found it rather hard to hold back. And so, what had started as moderately slow lovemaking turned into hard, fast, lust-fueled fucking as Cliff felt his dominating side taking over him once more.

“Can Jason do this?” Cliff growled, angling his cock so that he hit Kirk’s prostate, which elicited a shout from the Thrasher beneath him.

“JESUS FUCK! N-no, he can’t!” Kirk panted, tears of pleasure making their way down his cheeks.

“Can he make you scream?!” Cliff’s pace was much faster now, and he was hitting Kirk’s prostate with each thrust, rendering him a babbling mess.

“NO, HE CAN’T! FUCK, CLIFF, HE CAN’T!” Kirk shrieked as his back arched up off the worn mattress.

“You know why?” Cliff asked, smirking at the sight of his shredder writing and moaning beneath him.

“B-because —”

“Say it, sweetie.” Cliff murmured into his ear as he roughly slammed into him.

“BECAUSE I’M YOURS!!” Kirk screamed after a particularly hard thrust nailed his prostate.

“I’M FUCKING YOURS, CLIFF!”

“That’s right.” Cliff chuckled, before capturing the smaller Thrasher’s lips in a passionate kiss, continuing to pound him senseless as he did.

Kirk felt that he was getting close, from the way Cliff fucked him to the way he attacked Kirk's neck, it was almost too much pleasure and sensation for the Thrasher beneath.

“You gonna come for me, love?” Cliff cooed, stroking Kirk's tear-stained cheek.

“Y-yes, Cliff! I'm.. gonna.. COME!” Kirk gasped as more tears of pleasure continued spilling out of his eyes.

A few hard thrusts later, Kirk had reached his orgasm without being touched, letting out a high-pitched howl of ecstasy as he did. Warm spurts of cum shot out of his aching cock as his head spun and ached.  
Cliff finished off soon after, filling Kirk's ass with a groan, shifting so his cum hit Kirk's prostate, pulling more incoherent wails from his mouth.  
Those few seconds seemed to last an eternity, as they slowly came down from their shared high.

After a few moments, Cliff pulled out and rolled off Kirk with a sated groan.

“Sorry for making you cry, are you alright?” Cliff asked in a concerned tone, seeing the tears on Kirk's flushed cheeks.

“I'm.. fucking amazing!” Kirk panted with a small smile. Suddenly, he buried his face in Cliff's chest, savouring the way he smelled.

“i love you, Cliff!” he cried, embracing the taller Thrasher with his shaky arms.

“I love you too, Kirk.” Cliff replied with a smile. Kirk moved so he was sitting in Cliff's lap and kissed his nose.  
“I want to stay with you forever, Kirk, my love. Will you...?” he asked, wrapping his arms around Kirk.

“Of fucking COURSE!” the shredder exclaimed, his eyes lighting up like the shining stars in the sky.  
Cliff grinned and kissed his forehead.

“My Kirk...” he sighed lovingly. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's company in silence.

“Let's go home. They're probably worried about us.” Cliff suggested.

“Yeah.” Kirk agreed.  
They walked down the stairs and out of the lighthouse hand in hand, on the road to their eternity together.


End file.
